GAIL: Season 3
by BasboBibbins
Summary: Mary Sue goes back in time to hopefully understand and make sense of this mess.
1. Chapter 1

**GAIL: Age Of Extinction (The Battle For Lindia)**

CHAPTER 37: Human Aboard.

A huge space fleet sores through space, as it approaches a bright moon over a white and red planet in a wonderful awe inducing shot.

Pichoncita: "this is it; ETA, 12 minutes. What are your orders, general?" –turns around from the screen to her general in a firm stand-

A throne-like chair slowly turns in an ominous shot to revealed a very young, inexperienced and nervous looking avian General.

General Hahner: "Vogel... das weiß ich nicht ...I don't know... It shouldn't be too hard... I mean, we got the whole avian fleet for this mission... oh Vogel; failing would cost me my rank"

Pichoncita: "no shit, sir. Uh? ...what's this?" –turns back quickly to the monitors as they flash red- "This can't be! ...we got a human on board"

Hahner: "Verdammt!" –leans forward holding his head in despair- "they are always one step ahead of us!"

Pichoncita: "Don't worry, sir; I got this" –pulls out her radio transmitter- "give me an assault team, and have them waiting for me at the engine area" –runs off to action-

/Later that day/

Pichoncita: "FREEZE!" -fires a paralyzing dart- "heh, got her! ...approach carefully" –orders to her birds while approaching the fallen human carefully- "seems safe to grab her. Let's bring her to the general"

/A few minutes later/

Pichoncita: -drags the unconscious human before the general's feet- "look at it, Sir. What do you think the Reds wished to accomplish with this"

Hahner: "Gut gemacht, corporal... it is time to deploy our troops on Lindia's surface; go take care of that, I'll handle this"

Pichoncita: "Yes, sir!" –salutes and walks off-

Mary Sue: -Slowly wakes up from paralyzation- "ugh.. w..where am I?"

Hahner: "Ach! Da bist du ja! You're gonna tell me everything I need to know, verstanden?

Mary: -wipes some spit from her mouth while further regaining her conscience- "oh, it's you! ...I mean, we definitively don't know each other at all" –stands up- "nice to meet you" –walks towards him with the intention of shaking his wing-

Hahner: "Genau, dort halten! Where do you think you're going?" –his birds immediately point a dozen weapons at her-

Mary: "..oh! well, I came here to help you defeat the Reds"

Hahner: "Wahnsinn! All humans this far from earth are on THEIR side"

Tommy Gun: "I did not hit her, that's bullshit; I did not hit her, I did not!"

Hahner: "Gottverdmmt, Palomino! I swear to god.. I'm getting that smg banned"

Mary: "ammm... anyway... let me help, please. I swear I'm on your side"

Tommy Gun: "You're a little chicken, chirp, chirp, chirp!"

Hahner: "Ach, Schön! You can help, but you're taking Palomino's gun"

Mary: "Sweet! Crewman gear... Does that mean I get to ride a tank?"

Hahner: "How do you know so much about the avian combat role system? Und nein! You will not be assigned a verdammte TANK"

Mary: "Pretty please?" –makes puppy eyes-

Hahner: "ach! Was auch immer. You can have a tank"

Mary: "Hey! Wait a second... were you a general? I mean.. are?"

Hahner: "Ja, now go, raus! You're already late for deployment. Move, schnell!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 38: Low Gravity Shooting Gallery**

Palomino: "Alright, Birds; my job is to lead you close to the structure... once there, we shall find a way in. Just don't be thrown off by the low gravity; we all have had to operate under different gravity levels before... so, let's go" –tries charging in but quickly realized how slow trying to run turns out and proceeds to leap repeatedly-

Palomino´s unit continues to advance until sniper fire starts picking them off one by one, causing their bodies to be launched around by the oxygen escaping their space suits (since there isn't a breathable atmosphere on Lindia)

Palomino: -finds cover behind a rock in the middle of an area where Lindia's volcanic activity is a bit strong- "They're fucking us... hard"

Mary Sue: "Don't worry, I got it" –says through radio as her tank enters the frame and shoots a tank bullet towards the general direction of the enemy shots, causing the fire to stop and allowing the avian soldiers to advance-

Then, when they're closer to the enemy base, it is revealed that it's packed with defensive turrets; with which Mary Sue has to deal with in her tank. After she's done with that, the red aliens seem to just open the front door for them.

Mary: "this looks like a trap... let me go first" –drives her tank through the gates-

Palomino: "oh! I can't let you go alone. Follow her, birds" –marches with his squad behind her tank-

Random Avian Soldier: "What's with the white knightness, sir?"

Palomino: "I'm just a bit of a cuck; you know I can't help it"

Then the gates close behind them and smaller gates open ahead, letting a lot of wolves and Protisto aliens into the chamber; starting a savage large scale battle in the huge hangar-like gateway with lots of platforms, stares and cover.

General Hahner: "Heilige Scheiße! Was zum Teufel ist los da hin?"

Palomino: "Don't worry, sir; we got it all under control... thanks to this amazing human crewman.. I mean, crewwoman"

Random Avian Soldier: -sighs- "You fucking birdgina"  
Hahner: "Oh Vogel... I don't know how long you guys will have to go on your own before I can send reinforcements in there ...good luck, team"

(Palomino runs the rifleman combat role; it is the most versatile class, with more spammable grenade cool down times, mines or explosives {interchangeable with wrapping hooks}, can have a pistol or a shotgun as secondary or a primary and a secondary teaser when wielding a pacifist loadout). 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 39: Revenge Of The Earthlings.**

Deep inside the abyss that is the Red Lindian base, one inspiring leader is about to carry on with his scheme.

Howly Claws: -shakes holding onto his arm- "I'm not very sure about this, my love"

Alpha Wolf: "it is what has to be done... don't worry about it; everything will go fine as long as the humans keep their word"

Howly Claws: "has her face lighten by a giant gate opening before them"

A Red Alien: -flies in before his squad of Protistos and other red aliens, facing the wolves- "are we ready to crush the avian trespassers?" –lands before Alpha Wolf-

Alpha: "I can tell you never suffocated a hooker trying to escape from your crawlspace before. Why not just gas them in one of the chambers?"

Howly Claws: -giggles-

The Red Alien: "are you undermining the foresight of the council? What a stupid thing to say"

Alpha: "your mom's a stupid thing to say"

The Red Alien: "How dare you talk down to a higher officer, you smelly wolf! Also, we don't have moms or genders ..uh?" –turns around to see the gate closing again-

Alpha: "my apologies. So, as I was saying; you should have tried something like this while you still could" –makes out with Howly-

The Red Alien: "Something like what? I'll have you executed for this degree of irreverence. I already got the perfect next head for the wolf division"

Alpha: "something like gassing your enemy in a chamber... like what's happening to your squad right now back there"

The Red Alien: "WHAT?" –is shot in the head before being able to finish drawing his gun-

Supreme Chancellor Blushy Colorado: -speaks through radio- "WTF is going on? I'm seeing you, Alpha; I see it all. You're dead"

Alpha: -pulls out his rocket launcher- "Alright, wolves; it's time to get outta here. Let's rescue the humans and ourselves. It's a long way up to the surface"

Clawy Howlings: "OMG, I'm so scared. I can't believe we're turning against the Red Aliens"

Howly: -hugs her- "hey, don't worry, girl. I'll protect you; we've been friends since the moment we were created.. I won't let harm come to you"

Clawy: -smiles warmly at her-

(Alpha Wolf holds the "Rocket" combat role, which means he gets to play around with explosive power. Electric rockets can actually harm the target on a direct hit)

And then they start their adventure, making their way up to the surface while fighting together and hopefully recruiting more wolves and humans who were previously slaved by the red aliens.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 40: Bridge Zone.**

Palomino: "Alright, Birds; we're entering the bridge zone. The king used to talk a lot about this place... it was his favorite place in the universe. He could have never imagined this whole structure would be used for the Reds to conspire against our species" –his voice echoes through the enormous abyss-

Mary Sue: -pops her head outta the tank's hatch- "woah, cool!"

Palomino: -bats his wings in shock- "What are you doing, human? You aren't wearing your helmet and there isn't breathable air in this moon"

Mary: "yes, there is"

Palomino: -takes off his helmet- "Oh! I guess there are a number of improvements the reds have made to this station"

Mary: "Why are they doing this? They're supposed to be the smartest known species. Why turn violent like this?"

Palomino: "No idea... all I know is we have to make them feel our strength in order to bring peace back between us... and hopefully make them leave the Protistos alone"

Mary: "What about the humans and wolves?"

Palomino: "yeah.. I guess this is for them too"

(then they have a battle on the bridge against Red alien forces)

/Meanwhile/

Blushy Colorado: "Where do you think you're going, boy? The situation is too hot out there. Do you plan on getting killed right after you just came back from earth? You survived that. Let us not risk it anymore; you're a promising student"

Rogelio Rojas: "The wolves just revealed themselves against you... they're coming for the humans... this is gonna be a blood bath; I must stop it, supreme chancellor"

Blushy: "We must not raise any suspicions among the Magic Beings... we're too close to ending it now. Besides, I need you for the time to come; I need you to help me keep the peace"

Rogelio: "is it gonna be all worth it at the end...? all those lives"

Blushy: "A lot more lives will be lost if we lose our chance to end it... would you give them the chance to get a hold of the humans, the wolves? What about our lifelong friends... the avians? Who are like our ancestor's children and now think we are their enemies. Let's get them now ...now that we are the only victims or their abuse and their sadistic games. Our ultimate weapon is almost ready"

Rogelio: -looks expressionless ahead and speaks with a low tone- "The giant fuck you laser..."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 41: The Skies Of Lindia.**

General Hahner: "How's the situation looking so far, Lieutenant?"

Pichoncita: "Oddly quiet, sir. Preparing to bomb the structure's surface and hopefully open and entrance for our troops" –communicates from her cockpit-

(Pichoncita is this season's Jet Pilot. This is her first mission {in the story, not her entire career})

She proceeds to try and bomb the outside of the bunker with the help of her squad but a bunch of turrets open fire against them, with which they have to deal with. After that and bombing an entrance into the structure, enemy fighters engage them in combat. The mission ends when Pichoncita lands back in the main carrier.

/Meanwhile on Ruborsia's north pole/

Erick the human and his friend Daniela wander aimlessly in a snow storm.

Daniela: "Erick, I'm scared... maybe we should go back before we starve or freeze to death"

Erick: "That's better than helping these damned dirty aliens conquer yet more planets or whatever the fuck they're doing"

Daniela: -shivers in cold with her face freezing while trying to walk with her legs half buried in snow- "Hey look! A giant fucking hangar!"

Erick: "Watch your fucking language, you whore! Let's keep walking"

Daniela: "D..don't you wanna go in?" –breathing cold-

Erick: "Don't you know everything on this planet belongs to the reds, you stupid cunt?"

Daniela: "It's a fucking hangar, dipshit; we can steal a ship and maybe go back to earth. What was your plan anyway?"

Erick: -looks down scratching his neck awkwardly- "well... escape"

Daniela: "Great idea, escaping a planet on foot. Let's go!" –walks towards the hangar-

Erick: -walks after her- "Oh, I'm gonna rape you so hard when my dick unfreezes"

Once inside, they hear the wind echoing from the giant building's walls as they start spotting a sort of giant space ships through the fog.

Daniela: "Space ships! Just sitting there! This is it; this is our chance, let's steal one"

Erick: "Ammm... are you aware no human has ever operated a space ship?"

Daniela: "we'll figure it out. Quit being a pussy"

Then they proceed to climb inside one of the ships (this takes several hours due to how big the darn things are)

Erick: -causes metallic sound with every one of his steps while walking inside the dark corridors of the ship- "umm... noisy"

Daniela: "This looks far more primitive than anything else we've seen from the Red aliens"

Erick: "Shut the fuck up, bitch! Who made you an expert in alien technology?"

Daniela: "QUIET! I think I heard something" –whispers while pulling him with her into the shadows-

Erick: "What did you hear? OMG, I'm so scared" –shivers in fear-

Daniela: "shush" –covers up Erick's mouth until she sees a figure approaching; it's a red alien janitor mopping the floors-

Red Janitor: "Sweet Quasars!" –stops mopping looking surprised- "are those... humans?"

Erick: "Oh fuck! This is it, we're fucked! We should have stolen some weapons before leaving the base" –holds his head in defeat-

Red Janitor: "Easy there, buddy! I don't mean to harm you"

Daniela: "...a friendly Red alien ...would you fly us back to earth?"

Red Janitor: "I will try my best. Not in this ship, tho; it can only be flown by itself, and our society's biggest secret is what would activate these things... Yeah, I'm serious. Follow me, friends; we'll take a proper ship" –turns around but right when he starts walking, his body evaporates into a bright dust explosion like magic that sends a dust wave all around-

Daniela: "..so pretty... so magic" –tilts her head letting out a happy sigh-  
Erick: "Wait! What the fuck was that? Now who's gonna fly us outta here?" –turns dramatically around as the ship starts lighting up with red lights across all corridors-

Daniela: "the ship's been activated! We can still make it!"

Erick: "how are you gonna tell it to fly us home.. and seriously; what on Ruborsia happened to the janitor?"

Daniela: "Maybe the ship is friendly too" –her smile disappears when a burst of blue plasma bullets instantly kill her and Erick- 


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 42: Unexpected hero.**

Suddenly the bridges inside the base start collapsing from a downward blow. There's something starting to break havoc against the red alien forces.

Rogelio Rojas: "your grace... we're being attacked by a magic being. This is it; we've failed. Our plan has been foiled"

Blushy Colorado: "Don't be stupid, Rogelio... there's something different going on. Don't you see? It is what we strive for, manifesting itself before our eyes, showing us that our goal is plausible"

(the ship down taker is back for special hero action. Not much more really to say about this chapter... the angel should have chosen someone wiser to show this to)


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 43:** **Instant** **Negotiations** **.**

Howly Claws: "with the help of the ship down taker, we can have access to the whole base. We'll just have him break doors and walls open for us"

Clawy Howlings: "Yes" –thumbs up-

Alpha Wolf: "There they are; the avian aliens!"

Clawy: "Great! Let's ask them to evacuate us from here"

Alpha: "Let me handle it" –walks towards corporal Palomino-

Palomino: "oh boy... keep an eye on them" –instructs to his birds and faces his body towards Alpha Wolf with distrust-

Alpha: -stops standing before him-

Palomino: "so... you rebelled against the reds, huh? Good for you; I think you'll be safe in one of our ships until it's time for us to leave. I'll have a bird escort you back the way we came in"

Alpha: "NO!"

Howly: -looks shocked- "B..but..."

Alpha: "SILENCE! ...there are still wolves and humans here against their will ...they have my little brother, and I'm not going anywhere until I find him"

Palomino: "are you suggesting joining our advance further into the base?"

Alpha: "that's correct"

Palomino: "Alright, I'll have to talk to the general about this and see what his opinion is" –pulls out a radio transmitter to contact the general-

General Hahner: "They betrayed the reds... what if they betray us next? Ich meine, we know absolutely nothing about these creatures; Aber, with their help, we couldn't possibly fail. Let them join you, corporal; and act accordingly if they get outta hand"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 44: Mary Sue's Moon Adventure.**

Mary Sue gets bored from the politics and the tension between the males around her, so she decides to take an alternate route to the core by herself.

An Avian Soldier: "Hey... we kinda need that tank for cover ...hey" (with the guy at the beginning of falling down's voice) –complains as he watches her go-

Corporal Palomino: -wraps his wings over his shoulders- "don't worry, pal" –whispers- "We'll use the wolves as cover"

/Later that day/

Mary Sue drives up to a gigantic open area with random ramps and platforms surrounding a cylindrical structure above the deepest of abysses. There, the red aliens deploy their tanks from the main tower, engaging Mary Sue in combat. She has to play it smart against such a greater number of enemy tanks, constantly and strategically changing levels by moving from platform to platform through the ramps.

Then, she naturally comes out victorious and proceeds to find a way into the tower, but can only make it to a short entrance hall that ends with a sealed door.

Mary Sue: "Oh, crap! Now what?" –immediately goes back inside the hatch after her tank takes damage from a light RPG. She turns the turret around and sees Karoll Vizuet with the smoking launcher- "What do you think you're doing, wolf?" –tells her through the tank's megaphone-

Karoll Vizuet: "Stop right there! I'll give my life for the red council if I have to" –says in a threatening stand-

Mary: "It looks like you're outta rockets. Just leave; I really don't wanna kill you, cunt. I mean, really? Don't make me kill you; don't date any birds in the future, alright?"

Karoll: -leaves with a confused look on her face- ****


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 45: Waiting By The Door.**

Karoll Vizuet: "Can you believe that fucking condescending bitch?" –sighs while tilting her waist as she presses her fist on it-

Rogelio Rojas: -turns his chair around with a shock expression on his face- "WHAT? What are you doing here?"

Blushy Colorado: "How did you even get in here? ...you could have been followed, you know"

Karoll: "Chill out a bit, you old farts. I think I can protect you better from here"

Blushy: "You're such a loyal wolf, Karoll; your bravery won't go unnoticed. We hate to ask this from you, but why don't you help us protect our planet against a recent threat that has emerged from the earthling rebellion ...it involves our transhuman project"

Rogelio: -whispers to Blushy- "Yes... it is better to send her to the surface of Ruborsia than keeping her here for certain doom-

Blushy: "here, let me show you the problem" –turns back around on his chair and runs a holographic recording-

/in the recording/

Colonel Dickhead: "Alright, you alien bastards; listen to me and listen to me well. My name is Colonel Dickhead, and if I don't get assured that you'll take us all back to earth soon, me and my buddies will continue to wreak havoc down here. Who are my buddies, you may ask? These two giant transhumen you've created; they've also rebelled and seem unstoppable so far. Nothing you can do about me and my men so you better comply"

/end of the recording/

Blushy: "So, you think you can handle it?"

Karoll: "Yes sir, supreme Councilor"

Blushy: "Good. Take this elevator to a hangar in the surface; I'll have a pilot take you to the action" –watches her leave and sighs with his fingers crossed below his chin-

Rogelio: "Hey, sir; we're getting a call from... our lord commander"

Blushy: "...take it" –says in a cold worried tone-

White Bird: "Greetings, my organic allies" –cracks a creepy smile-

Blushy: -bows- "you bless us with your contact"

Rogelio: -bows as well-

White Bird: "aww, you're too kind. And you got me pleased with the amount of devastation and pain you've caused to the species... you seem to have helped create"

Blushy: "anything for you, your holiness" –still bowed and refusing to look up-

Rogelio: "when will you finally honor us with your presence, all mighty White Bird? ..you haven't done it since you came back after your countless millennia long disappearance"

White Bird: "Oh.. you'd really like that, wouldn't you? With your advance technology and all ...Times have changed ...Magic Orb Keepers have fallen... it's time to start being careful. Oh! I have to go... seems like you got a little visit"

/Meanwhile outside the giant cylindrical structure/

Ship Down Taker: -charges smashing against the door to no effect- "ugh... what is this made of?"

Mary Sue: "OH HI! Ammm... whatever you are"

SDT: "STAY BACK HUMAN! I must exterminate the red aliens... they are the only organic species in support of the White Bird and for that, they must die"

Mary: "Forget it, young one. That ain't happening ...y..you're grounded!"

SDT: "...what?"

Mary: "Oh shit... I forgot he doesn't consider me his mom yet"

SDT: "WHAT?"

Mary: "Nothing... just tell me how you plan on exterminating the whole red alien species"

SDT: "Oh! I stole a little something from the White Bird back on Earth... he had it in case an organic species ever caused him trouble ...it will do the job"

Mary: "Can you please think about this? I've started to think that maybe the red aliens aren't up to what they want us to believe they are... I get a feeling they're actually trying to protect us as best as they can. Please, don't do this"

SDT: "nonsense..." –his attention is suddenly caught by the gate opening-

Rogelio: -walks forward towards Mary Sue and the Ship Downtaker as the gate closes behind him-

SDT: -silently breaks eye contact with Mary Sue and grabs Rogelio Rojas by the neck, holding him against a wall- "This is the end... I won't play any more games"

Mary: "will you... stop beating around the bush?" –giggles-

SDT: "Exactly! I can't let you cause any more deaths... I've tried to reason with you... I've tried stopping you without resorting to this. But you've let me no choice" –pulls out a fancy joint looking device with a sharp needle at the end-

Mary: "What's that? What will that do? ..put it down ...I'll fucking ground you so hard if you don't"

Rogelio: -coughs- "I understand you're mad at us... we would have reasoned with you from the very first moment.. if only it was the pertinent thing to do"

SDT: "It is too late for you now" –stabs Rogelio with the golden needle, causing him to turn gold himself and then explode into golden magic dust; sending a giant wave all around-

/Back inside the cylindrical structure/

White Bird: "oh hey" –speaks after having made the holographic screen turn back on-

Blushy: -quickly turns to the screen- "W..What's going on?"

White Bird: "what an interesting turn of events... I would have never guesses this would happen... now there's no way to know how things could possibly play out. How exciting" –watches Blushy Colorado explode into golden dust as well-


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 46 SEASON FINALE: Judgment Day**

General Hahner: -Raises his sword and his arm while shouting- "CHAAAARGE!"

His army charges against a crowdy formation of red alien forces made up of red aliens themselves and Protisto aliens, but in the middle of the fight, all red aliens explode into dusty magic; leaving only Protisto aliens to be easily defeated.

Hahner: "Alter, that was weird..." –staring at the silent battlefield-

Palomino: "Sir... I knew you wouldn't just cowardly stay in the ship and leave us alone to deal with this" –says after having approached him-

Hahner: "Natürlich, I would be part of the reinforcements, you dummkopf. What was that, though? Hast du das gesehen?"

Palomino: "ammm... sorry about switching the subject, sir. But Mary Sue just informed me that the red aliens are done for... WE WON!"

Hahner: "Alright, Vögel; nothing more to do here. Let's head home, lass uns nach Hause gehen"

Palomino: "H..hold on... what the hell is that?" –looking astonished at the sky- "isn't that the biggest star ship you've ever seen?"

A giant ship cast a shadow over Hahner's army and the wolves before deploying a swarm of nail clippers that take a sweeping assault over the troops, causing numerous loses to the Avian Kingdom. They all run back to the red alien's base and seek cover behind the many bumps on the roof while Hahner instructs a ship to bail them out. They do the best they can to fight the nail clippers off until they release small devices that cast a beeping red light.

Howly Claws: "What is that?" –holds onto her knees while retreating against the metal wall-

Alpha Wolf: "Maybe some kind of bomb" –shoots it with his shotgun and watches it break into pieces- "Wait... if it was a bomb, I probably shouldn't have done that"

Clawy Howlings: -pushes him by the shoulder- "you idiot! Well, at least we now know they aren't bombs"

Alpha: "Whatever, I'm gonna take down as many of these chrome looking silver ships as I can with my rockets. Hey, lil bro; stay with the birds ...I want you to be close to them just in case they decide to leave without us.. at least you'll be safe"

Young Derk Wolf: "O...okay" –runs there hunched in middle of the noise-

After a while, the giant ship fires an enormous red laser onto Lindia's ground, creating a turning and twisting hurricane that pulls everything and everyone towards it with a huge force. The force gets stronger as the ship flies closer, obliterating everything on its path of pure destruction.

Palomino: "UGH! I can't... hold on any longer... Why aren't we being extracted?"

Hahner: "I told you! Es ist sehr gefährlich to have a ship approach the beam's pull force. I've told our guys to destroy the enemy ship first"

Palomino: "M...my wings are too tired.. I'm sorry, sir ...I've failed you" –let's go and flies directly towards the beam-

Hahner: "NEIN!"

Palomino: -thinks while being pulled towards the beam- "no... I can't give up just yet" –tries to hold onto the next thing he comes across, but that thing turns out to be Clawy Howlings; causing her to be overwhelmed by his momentum and having her let go as well-

Howly: "CLAWY, NOOOOO!" –is immediately stopped from reaching out to her by Alpha Wolf-

/Meanwhile in the sky, Pichoncita leads a fighter wing to perform an attack on the giant ship/

Pichoncita's assault turns out successful after she sacrifices herself, crashing her ship directly on the giant ship's crystal cannon; achieving an explosive chain reaction that destroys the whole thing while everyone joyfully watches it crash onto the ground. Then all survivors are evacuated from Lindia... not before finding out most of the avian fleet has been destroyed by other giant ships similar to the one Pichoncita destroyed.

Jesus Christ: "OMFG, Mary Sue, Hurry! You're not gonna make it back to the surface in time... everyone's gonna leave without you. LAWLZ, JK; you were never meant to continue your path with them. Come, my child; it's time for you to go back to the future"

Mary Sue: "w..will I ever see Earth again?"

Jesus: "Nope."

 **THE END**


End file.
